


I Hope We Meet Again Someday (HIATUS)

by kurutasas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurutasas/pseuds/kurutasas
Summary: Kurapika would never forget the car ride with his worst enemy back in Yorkshin. How could he? He had been having nightmares about it ever since then.The thought of Chrollo made Kurapika shiver and remember what the man whispered into his ear just before Kurapika stranded Chrollo in the desert “I hope we meet again someday.”Decided to officially declare that this series is on Hiatus (RIP) until I can either figure out where I want to go with this fic.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic so i'm sorry if it's hard to follow or my grammar is incorrect. I really hope you like it! This chapter is more just setting the stage for all the ~Lovey Dovey Feelings~ that happens in the upcoming chapters. Please let me know if theres anything I can do to improve my writing!

Kurapika woke up drenched in sweat and tears. He quickly looked around to check his surroundings. “Good” Kurapika thought to himself “Still in my room on the Black Whale.” While wiping the almost dried tears from his face Kurapika sat up and headed towards the shower. He Turned on the water as hot as it could go, stripped and then climbed in.

“My life would be so much easier if I could just stop having these nightmares” Kurapika said while gritting his teeth. He shook his head and tried to force himself out of his hazy mind. He wouldn’t be of any use to Queen Oito or Prince Woble if he was still half asleep and feeling an almost orgasmic tingle running down his spine as he remembered Chrollo leaning down to whisper “I hope we meet again someday.” Kurapika shivered and went about his normal shower routine of shampoo, conditioner and some random body wash he could only assume was his coworker and only roommate, Bill’s. Feeling fresher than a daisy and not as hazy as he felt when he got in, Kurapika was now ready to face the day ahead of him.

Kurapika walked back to the small trunk he kept under his bunk in the shared room, which felt rather empty now that it was only Kurapika and Bill sleeping in the rather large bodyguard living quarters, Kurapika got out a fresh suit and hastily put the pants on. “It still smells a bit of Leorio’s cologne” Kurapika thought while holding the suit jacket close to his nose and taking a deep breath in, closing his eyes unconsciously in the process. Leorio had been kind enough to give Kurapika a few of his old suits now that he needed to wear formal attire instead of his usual Kurta clan traditional clothes, though he still kept the traditional clothes at the bottom of his trunk just in case he felt homesick. Kurapika often thought about how sweet Leorio had been to him and how helpful he had been in the recovery of the Scarlet Eyes. If there was ever a man Kurapika could love it would have to be his best friend Leorio. Kurapika opened his eyes and slid the just barely too large suit jacket over his small frame. 

When Kurapika left the shared room Bill and Queen Oito were waiting for him in the large living area, eating a hearty breakfast. Bill looked up first and seemed a little too happy to see Kurapika. Bill stood up, bowed slightly to the Queen and walked past Kurapika to go on his sleeping break. Kurapika felt a bit bad that Bill had to stay up all night to guard Oito’s private sleeping quarters all alone, but it couldn’t be helped. 

“Kurapika, Good morning,” Oito said with her usual sad smile. 

“Good Morning Queen Oito, Good Morning to you too Prince Woble.” A small hand rose up from the cradle that almost never left Oito’s side and Kurapika let it grab hold of his finger. Kurapika would never say it out loud but he always enjoyed when Prince Woble cried out for him or wanted to hold on to him. It was such a pleasant feeling having a baby as adorable as Prince Woble look to you for comfort. Kurapika sat down, Woble still holding on tight, next to the cradle and had his breakfast. Some of the bodyguards hired by the other queens and princes looked a little jealous that Kurapika was not only allowed, but welcomed to enjoy relaxing mornings with a queen and prince.

After Kurapika finished breakfast he excused himself and started preparing for the banquet that was to be held later that day as Queen Oito had promised to help Kurapika get close to the fourth Prince Tserriednich. Kurapika knew that Prince Tserriednich would be significantly more difficult to “convince” to hand over the scarlet eyes in comparison to the other owners. For one thing, this guy was a heavily guarded prince and he was scared to even think about how twisted the prince was. Though the leaked image online didn’t show much, Kurapika could tell that Prince Tserriednich had a large collection of body parts. The thought of what, or rather, who he might see in the prince’s private collection was chilling enough to freeze hell over. By the time Kurapika had a plan that was solid enough to work in any way, shape or form his phone was telling him it was time to collect Queen Oito and Prince Woble to go to the Banquet Hall.

The Banquet Hall on the Black Whale seemed bigger than Kurapika remembered. Kurapika began scanning the crowd to see if he could spot his target. Kurapika looked to his left, seeing that Queen Oito was trying to discreetly point out Prince Tserriednich standing with a woman he knew to be Queen Unma and an unknown woman in a bodyguard uniform.

Not only was Prince Tserriednich’s aura impressive, the nen beast that was staring down the unknown woman was horrifying. If Kurapika hadn’t been so resolute in his makeshift plan he would have told Queen Oito to forget about helping him. 

Queen Oito was about to drag Kurapika over to go and make light conversation with some random person when Queen Unma spotted her and motioned for Oito to come and speak with her. Queen Oito, Prince Woble and Kurapika were now moving swiftly across the banquet hall and the crowd seemed to part so they may walk directly to first Queen Unma. 

“Well isn’t this all so nice? A beautiful hall, on our way to the Dark Continent.” Unma said as Oito approached, holding Woble a little tighter than before. Oito and Unma made light conversation while Kurapika approached the bodyguard nervously. She had a long bob hairstyle that was pushed back by a headband. The nen beast tore its gaze off the female bodyguard and slithered its head through the air to stare Kurapika down. Kurapika had a tough time trying to ignore the grotesque beast while moving to talk to the bodyguard.

“So you're the Kurapika who had to tell everyone about nen huh?” Her voice was firm, letting him know exactly how much she despised Kurapika for making nen known via the announcement on the emergency broadcast system. 

“Yes I am, I’m also the one who is educating anyone who wishes to learn nen in the fastest and safest way possible.” Kurapika picked his words carefully, hoping to gain Prince Tserriednich’s interest and it worked. Prince Tserriednich had turned his head slightly so he could overhear what Kurapika was talking about. 

“Well, Kurapika, I’m Theta. I hope you know how difficult you’ve made my job here” The woman held out her hand and Kurapika shook it. Theta looked defeated as she remembered when she had tried to kill Tserriednich, but it was all for not and now he has been practically clinging to her side ever since. Kurapika was about to apologize when Prince Tserriednich decided it was prime time for him to join in on the conversation. 

“Now Theta, teaching me can’t be that hard can it?” Prince Tserriednich, dressed rather handsomely in a plain black suit with his light hair gelled back, wrapped an arm around Theta’s waist. Theta flinched slightly at the unwanted attention. 

“It's not that you’re hard to teach Prince Tserried, it's that I feel I would be of more use doing the job I was hired to do.” Theta spoke as if there was a knife pointed to her throat. 

“If that’s how you feel then maybe I should ask our dear old friend Kurapika here to teach me instead hmm?” Tserriednich hummed and if Kurapika didn’t know exactly how slimy this man was deep down, Kurapika might have thought that the prince’s voice was soothing. 

Theta made to stop Tserriednich’s plan but the nen beast whipped it’s head to look at her. The next thing Kurapika or Theta knew, Tserriednich had offered to have Kurapika come to his room and teach him nen in private. After bidding Kurapika adieu the fourth Prince was sauntering away looking pleased with himself. Theta followed, but only after shooting Kurapika, a look that seemed to say “I’m sorry.” This confused Kurapika immensely but he thought it wouldn't do him any good to think about it for too long. 

He sighed in relief, everything was going better than he could have ever hoped for. Kurapika knew that he should be focused on keeping Queen Oito safe during the banquet but all he wanted to do was go and see Leorio to tell him all about how his plan was going so far. Queen Oito managed to peel herself away from a boring conversation with Queen Unma and stood directly next to Kurapika.

“Did everything go okay?” Oito asked sweetly. 

“Yes, I'm teaching Prince Tserriednich nen tomorrow afternoon. If, of course, that’s alright with you.” Kurapika wanted to make it seem like he was asking permission from Oito in case anyone was listening in. He wouldn’t want to get Oito in trouble for just letting him do whatever he pleased. 

“Yes I think we can make it work.” Oito was now smiling ear to ear. She knew that once Kurapika had gotten what he wanted he would help her and her baby Woble escape this dreaded Succession War. Oito said a few goodbyes and apologizes for leaving so soon under the guise that Woble was being incredibly fussy and headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love triangle is starting to form!

Leorio didn’t mind working with Cheadle and the rest of the medical crew, in fact he rather enjoyed it. He was learning after all and even though he wouldn’t be getting paid it was nice to be able to be so close to Kurapika. Leorio wasn’t convinced that Kurapika would be able to take care of himself while also working on getting back the Scarlet Eyes. Leorio had been moving boxes of supplies between the various decks of the Black Whale when Mizaistom bumped into him, causing the two of them to tumble and land on the floor of the 4th Deck.  
“Ah sorry, are you alright Leorio? I didn’t even notice you were there.” Mizaistom quickly got back onto his feet and offered a hand to Leorio, which Leorio took. 

“I’m fine, but this box has seen better days.” Leorio looked behind him. On the floor there was a now crumpled box of bandages and other medical dressings. Leorio sighed and started to think about whether he should just take the box back to the medical headquarters or just continue taking it to the small, overrun clinic where he was headed. Leorio picked the box up and decided to just take it to its intended destination, it’s not like all the bandages inside are dirty. 

“Hey, Leorio, have you seen Kurapika recently?” Mizaistom sounded distraught.

“No I haven’t, is everything alright Mizaistom?” 

“Yeah yeah, just curious as to how he’s doing” Mizaistom chuckled nervously, waved goodbye and power walked away. 

Leorio let himself wonder what could be really going on to get someone like Mizaistom so worried about Kurapika, but shook the thought away because it didn’t seem like his place to butt in. As Leorio walked down the crowded hallway towards the medical clinic he was once again bumped into. 

“Hey! Watch it buddy!” Leorio could handle one person bumping into him, but not two people when he was already running later than he hoped. Leorio was hoping that he could finish this task quickly and go up to the 1st Deck and see Kurapika. He hadn’t realized how much he missed seeing his friend over the past couple of weeks. Leorio had certainly gone longer without talking to Kurapika, seeing as how Kurapika never answers the phone, but it was a bit disheartening to know that Kurapika was so close yet so far away from him.

The man that bumped into Leorio was shorter than him and bleeding heavily. The man dressed in all black hardly seemed to notice that Leorio was even there. 

“Woah, woah, woah hold on are you okay sir?” Leorio looked the man over, noting how he was limping and clutching his stomach “Hey i'm going to the Clinic right now come with me” Leorio grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him along towards the clinic, outright ignoring the man's rejections for help. 

Leorio and the man walked into the surprisingly empty clinic, he threw the box onto the shelves with the other supplies and took the man into one of the curtained rooms. 

“Alright just sit right on that bed there, take off your jacket and let's get a look at the damage shall we?” Leorio knew he wasn’t a full doctor yet and that just helping some guy without Cheadle there to supervise his work wasn’t the best idea he had ever had, but if anything went wrong he could just call her and have her come down to help. 

The man, still not making his appearance seen, sat on the bed and started to slip his jacket and shirt off. Under his clothes there was a large cut across his stomach and one of his sides was bruised. Leorio touched the man’s side and wondered what the hell he had been up to get this beaten up. The man winced at the touch and Leorio went over all the typical medical questions like “how did this happen.” 

“Okay sir, can you tell me your name?” 

“Chrollo” the man whispered

“Chrollo… Chrollo!” Leorio jumped back and took a defensive stance. How had he not recognized him sooner? He half walked, half stumbled over to the phone and started to dial the number for the phone in Cheadle's office when Chrollo stopped him. 

“So, is your friend with the chains here too?” Chrollo smirked while holding Leorio’s wrist tight enough to break a few bones. Chrollo knew that he could use a ton of force against Leorio because he had seen him use nen on national tv to punch that one guy. Leorio was gasping in pain but managed to break free. 

“What’s it to ya if Kurapika’s here or not!” Leorio was shouting at Chrollo while cradling his bruised wrist. 

“Leorio! Are you in there?” Mizaistom was back. “Leorio! I have reason to believe that some high threat criminals are on board” Mizaistom pulled back the curtain to find Leorio in pain and the exact high level criminal he had been worried about. “I see you already know,” Mizaistom said while swiftly detaining Chrollo. 

After Leorio called Cheadle down to help, he looked over to Mizaistom and Chrollo. This certainly was bad news, not only was Chrollo here but he had his nen back and he was hell bent on finding Kurapika. Chrollo always managed to seem calm and collected in every situation Leorio had seen him in. He thought back to when he was driving Kurapika and Chrollo in YorkShin and how Kurapika was drained of all life after that whole ordeal, and then Leorio thought about what Kurapika said about his last seconds with Chrollo. Leorio was furious. Kurapika had told him that Chrollo had said something about wishing they’d meet again. Leorio would do anything he could to keep them from seeing each other in such a horrible time. He didn’t know much about what Kurapika was up to, but he knew it was too important to be messed up by Chrollo’s selfish desires!

When Cheadle arrived she discarded the knowledge that Chrollo was an infamous thief and murderer and started attending to his wounds. She patched him up and listened to his story of how he got so beat up in the first place. Chrollo told her, and everyone else in the room, about how Hisoka had killed two of his spiders and now he was chasing him down to kill the clown himself. 

“So” Cheadle said, breaking the awkward silence that followed Chrollo’s story “What is it that you want with the new Rat?” Chrollo giggled to himself upon hearing Kurapika's position within the zodiacs. He thought of Kurapika wearing a pair of mouse ears while trying to escape Chrollo’s grasp. 

“I want him to help me catch Hisoka” Chrollo replied.

“Absolutely not, there is no way you’re getting anywhere near him” Leorio, was trying desperately to keep calm but he just couldn’t. Not when some psychopath was after Kurapika's so called help. 

“He’s preoccupied.” Cheadle cleared her throat as a warning to Leorio. Chrollo fell back onto the bed and huffed a bit.

“If you won’t take me to him I'll just find him myself” Chrollo shot up from the bed and was gone before anyone knew what was happening. Leorio made to follow the sound of Chrollo’s footsteps but was stopped by Cheadle. Mizaistom had already left and was in pursuit. 

“You can come back with me and help out upstairs again, the Cow will deal with him. I know you're worried about Kurapika but he’s more than capable of dealing with that guy himself.” Cheadle motioned for Leorio to leave before her and he did just that. 

Chrollo was now stationed by the door between the 1st and 2nd deck. All he needed to do was wait for another slip in security to sneak up to the 1st deck. While he didn’t particularly like Kurapika, he was able to recognize that he would need his help in this mission. “I just need him for his chains and then I can be rid of him once and for all” Chrollo thought to himself. It had been so much fun to tease the boy back in YorkShin and Chrollo had been looking forward to teasing him again. Chrollo almost missed the guard relaxing against the wall because he had been thinking about how much fun he was about to have. He slipped up to the 1st deck undetected and began to look for Kurapika. 

The chatter of people and the sounds of glasses clinking was all Chrollo could hear in the hallways. He followed the noises till he came to a grand entrance of sorts. “Must be the Banquet Hall I've heard so much about from some of the spiders and the Mafia,” Chrollo thought to himself. The spiders had filled him in on the Succession War and all the princes of the Kakin Empire were fighting one another so Chrollo knew better than to try and slip into the room. As Chrollo was inspecting the door, it started to open and Chrollo ducked behind a potted plant by the entrance. 

“Thank you again Queen Oito for letting me take tomorrow off to train Prince Tserriednich in nen,” A sweet familiar voice spoke as a hand held the door open for a younger lady with dark hair to walk through it. 

“Kurapika it’s really no problem, as soon as you get that done please come back to Room 1014 right away. Wobel has gotten so attached to you I don’t think she could handle you being away for very long” The younger lady that Chrollo assumed to be Oito chuckled and gently grabbed a small hand from the bundle she was holding to make the little hand wave at Kurapika. Chrollo had to admit that seeing Kurapika with a young lady and a baby sparked an odd feeling that he couldn’t put a label on. Kurapika and Oito walked down the hallway towards what looked to be where the royalty slept and Chrollo popped out from his hiding spot. “Well that saves me some time” Chrollo thought to himself while saying a quick thank you to fate for giving him such good luck. 

Chrollo tailed Kurapika and Oito at a distance. He was on high alert, one wrong move and he’d be discovered and detained again. He couldn’t let that happen when he was so close to getting what he wanted. Kurapika turned the corner and came to a stop in front of a door, took out a set of keys, let Oito into the room then shut the door without entering it himself.

“Come out now, I know you’re there. Your zetsu may be perfect but it’s hard to miss when such a big aura goes missing.” Kurapika spun around on his heels to see an empty hallway. The presence didn’t reveal itself. Kurapika put his fingers to his temples and started to massage them. He waited a little longer than he should have before giving up and just entering the door behind him. 

Chrollo sighed in relief, he wanted his reunion with the chain bastard to be perfect. Chrollo waited for a few moments and used En to wait until Kurapika was far enough away from the door so he could enter the room himself. Kurapika took his time, but eventually the boy's presence was out of Chrollo’s en and he let himself in.

Chrollo examined the room before him. It was night time now so it made sense that it was pretty barren, except for a man by one of the doors that seemed like he would die of boredom at any moment. He was still quiet and cautious when exploring. Chrollo made a turn and found a door, he opened it and slipped in. He had found the body guards sleeping quarters. 

Chrollo could hear the faint sounds of a shower running coming from the bathroom, then he heard the water shut off and he dove silently into the bottom bunk nearest to him. Light footsteps walked closer and closer to his most recent hiding spot and Chrollo’s heartbeat quickened.

A slender pair of legs wearing thin white pyjama pants could be seen from just above the covers Chrollo was hiding under. The person standing beside the bed sleepily grabbed the covers while rubbing their eyes and got into the bed. Chrollo was thankful that he hadn’t been noticed yet and recognized the full head of blond hair lying facing away from him. He moved slowly while Kurapika adjusted himself and Chrollo placed his hand over Kurapika's mouth and pulled his slender frame into him.

“Looks like fate did want us to meet again.” Chrollo whispered in Kurapika’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo chapter two is done! I have way too much free time on my hands right now, and I sincerely hope that everyone is safe. (I know it doesn't mean much on a fanfic but BLM!)


	3. Chapter 3

Kurapika wished that he had trusted his instincts and nen training when he felt the presence in the hallway earlier because he really didn’t want Chrollo not only to have the upper hand but also spooning him while he was trying to get comfortable in bed. Though this time Kurapika let his instincts fully take over as he bit down on one of Chrollo’s fingers covering his mouth. 

The sharp inhale from Chrollo as his hand tore away from Kurapika’s face was very satisfying to the blond. Kurapika pushed Chrollo away from him and sprang out of the bunk.

“What the hell are you doing here!” Kurapika hissed at Chrollo.

“Can’t I pay the guy who tried to ruin my life a visit?” If Chrollo was still in pain, he was hiding it well. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Kurapika took a set back and raised his hand while summoning his chains.

“Or can only you do that?” Chrollo hummed, it was clearly a taunt but Kurapika was blinded by his anger. Kurapika leapt forward while aiming to strike Chrollo with his chain jail. 

“Cool it there Kurapika” Chrollo had disappeared for a moment and reappeared behind Kurapika. He held Kurapika’s waist in one hand and Kurapika’s right hand in the other. Chrollo pulled Kurapika into a tight embrace. 

“You didn’t try to ruin my life you did! Now get off me already creep” Kurapika thrust backwards to knock Chrollo off balance enough to set himself free. A wave of regret washed over him as he prayed that what he felt was just something in Chrollo’s pocket. “Now i’ll ask you again. Why are you here?” Kurapika enunciated every word as one of his chains crawled up Chrollo’s leg, “And you had better tell the truth.” 

“It’s always right to threatening me with you isn’t it?” Chrollo spoke, not fully realizing that the chain had now reached his chest. “I’m here to ask for your help in capturing Hisoka, I just need to kill him then we can finally be free of one another.”

“Impossible.” Kurapika stated, “Now leave before I kill you right here and now.”

Chrollo was only slightly jealous at the thought of Kurapika wanting to extend Hisoka’s life when Kurapika had been so willing to off him. He knew that Kurapika and Hisoka had been working together in YorkShin but he wasn’t sure of how close the two were. Chrollo hummed thoughtfully to himself then he felt a squeeze around his body. He looked down and was able to see Kurapika’s dreaded chains.

“Well isn’t this familiar. Come on, I’ll do you any favour you want.” 

Kurapika thought over Chrollo’s offer to him. “Tserriednich will be a tough case and it’s not like I have an army of people like he does.” Kurapika couldn’t believe that he was seriously considering taking Chrollo’s offer. 

The chains wrapped around his body contracted and loosened as Kurapika fidgeted in front of him. 

“I’ll throw in a few free shots, alcohol or in a fight” Chrollo added.

“Fine, but you owe me both” Kurapika spoke through gritted teeth after a long silence had passed. It may have been against his better interest, not to mention the mixed signals he was probably sending, but if it got Chrollo far far away from him in the moment it didn’t matter.

Chrollo nodded, knowing that if he didn’t choose his words carefully he would lose the help he didn’t care to admit he needed. 

“You’ll be back here the day after tomorrow at 10 A.M.” Kurapika barked. “Understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Chrollo replied.

Kurapika let out a hefty sigh as he spun Chrollo around and put his hands on the small of Chrollo’s back and pushed him the rest of the way out of room 1014. Once Chrollo was gone and out of his hair Kurapika shuddered at the thought of having to work with the leader of the spiders. He walked around the rooms and made sure that his uninvited guest had not stolen, damaged or harmed anyone or anything. Once he was sure that everything was in order he shuffled back to his little bunk and decided to sleep in one of the free beds instead of the one where he had been cuddled by Chrollo in. 

In the morning Kurapika woke up biting his own tongue to prevent himself from screaming, whether it was from pure agony from his usual Chrollo based nightmares or because of the frustration of the real Chrollo coming back to work with him. He couldn’t help but think about how something felt different, more emotionally vulnerable, about Chrollo last night. In YorkShin Chrollo seemed to be completely calm and almost like someone he would look up to if the situation had been different. Kurapika decided that it was all apart of Chrollo attempting to manipulate him into giving him what he wanted

Queen Oito, Bill and Prince Woble were all gathered around the table with various guards and servants standing at a comfortable distance. Bill walked past as usual to go to the sleeping quarters. Oito looked up cheerfully and then all joy faded from her face as she felt how Kurapika’s mind was racing. 

“Kurapika? Are you doing alright?” Queen Oito spoke sweetly, hoping that Kurapika would trust her enough to speak freely about his emotions with her.

“I… I, it’ll be fine soon enough.” Kurapika stuttered.

“Oh Queen Oito?”

“Yes, Kurapika?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first but is it alright if I have a guest tomorrow at 10:30?” 

“I don’t see why not”

“Thank you, do you happen to have the time?”

“It’s around 9:30, come and sit with us won’t you?” Queen Oito motioned to the empty seat beside Woble’s cradle at the table. Kurapika sat without a word, but his face screamed with fury and an unmistakable amount of pain. After eating breakfast and doing his usual routine with guarding and playing with Woble Kurapika started to make his plan of attack for how he would deal with Tserriednich and now Chrollo.

Kurapika’s original plan had been to scope out Tserriednich’s room and see what his nen abilities were before doing anything concrete. He figured that someone like Tserriednich would probably have the eyes in a grand display case in his private bedroom so he could do god knows what while looking at them. Kurapika had heard that Tserriednich was apparently a horribly perverted yet smart man. The blond knew that if he didn’t make every play count he would be dead, or worse, in an instant. 

When enough time had passed Kurapika got up from the chair he was in and looked at Queen Oito who sat across the room from him. He gave her a reassuring smile before telling her it was time he got going.

Kurapika stood in front of Prince Tserreidnich’s room at 11:45, he figured he should be early to try and improve his image in Tserriednich’s eyes. To his surprise just as he was about to knock Theta opened the door and silently motioned for him to enter. Kurapika nodded slightly and thanked her. 

Tserreidnich stood in the middle of the living room wearing a very expensive looking tracksuit. He was talking to some bodyguard about god knows what when he looked back towards Kurapika. 

“You’re rather early, I wasn’t expecting you for another few minutes.” The prince started walking slowly over to meet Kurapika. When they met at the edge of the carpet Tserriednich was practically towering over Kurapika. He wrapped a hand around Kurapika’s back, just a little too far down for comfort. “Come let’s go somewhere a little more private.” 

“That’s alright with me,” Kurapika replied, looking up at the prince. He let himself be led into the prince's private bedroom and watched as Theta looked like she was about to raise objections before Tserriednich swiftly closed the door behind the two of them. 

“Lets talk for a bit before we get into teaching.” Tserriednich’s tone left no room for objections. He nugged Kurapika closer to the large empty bed. Kurapika took a seat and Tserriednich sat beside him, placing a hand on Kurapika’s thigh. “Would you like to see something few have had the privilege to look upon in person?”

“Going right to bragging about your personal collections?” Kurapika teased.

“It’s no fun to own such beauty without being able to show it off to anyone who will pause to see” Tserriednich chuckled softly and leaned over to push a button on the wall. Across the room an extravagant red set of drapes parted slowly, revealing the sets of scarlet eyes among other human and inhuman body parts. 

Kurapika couldn't help when he let his emotions get the better of him. He knew it was the absolute worst thing that he could have let happen, but it happened anyways. His eyes switched to the bright red colour that was being displayed on the shelves with other grotesque and macabre objects. 

Tserriednich was on him in a second. Pushing Kurapika to the bed and brushing the long bangs out his face so he could get a better look at the pure beauty below him.

“I had always wondered what they would look like on a living Kurta.” Tserriednich cooed, ogling Kurapika with his lips parted slightly, like a carnivore with a thick cut of steak dangling just out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I ended up having to rewrite it a few times before I was happy with it. Sorry if the grammar is off, I didn't read it over as many times as I probably should have because I wanted to just get it uploaded.


End file.
